There exists a rich variety of systems and methods used for the identification of information and content, basically in the Internet, which categorize the information and content in descending order on the basis of the fullest conformity to key words, the highest frequency of repeatability of the key words in the information content, largest number of visits and/or a prior exposition paid for the purpose advertisement. There are systems and methods where the presentation of an advertisement exposition and/or information and/or content is made to comply with the geographical location, the use of a given language and/or a statistical analysis of the sites visited by the user searching for the information. Usually, the so-called “search machines” realize this process via the indexation of the objects located in the environment where the search is being conducted. In existence are systems and methods which, in the course of the search, take account of the individual characteristics of the user, or the group of users, searching for the information. Other methods give the users of information and content the opportunity to vote for their quality, making—in this way—a kind of rating of the used information and content which can be taken into account by the search machine during a later search sequence.
Until the present point in time there is no known system and/or method which grants the possibility where in the process of searching with key words and/or elements of a content the objects found—information and/or content—to be identified and arranged in order of their priority by taking account not only of the relative weight of the conformity of the key words and/or elements of the content to the data, associated with the required object and the rating of the content but also to take into consideration the number and characteristics of the other users, who have previously used the same information and/or content. The use of such a system and/or method for identification and/or prioritization of objects in a computer-based environment, like Internet, will give users the opportunity to obtain—when searching for and/or using—information and content which conform not only to the entered key words and/or elements from the content but also to the frequency of prior visits by other users whose interest the searching user considers as relevant to his/her own. On its part, this will lead to shortening of the search time and a priority arranged presentation of information and content to the attention of the user which coincide most with his/her interests. In addition, the irrelevant information and content will be automatically dropped from the set of priorities.
The indexes, which are used in the process of realizing the proposed methods and systems (meta-data associated with objects in the operative environment), offer the opportunity to take into consideration the characteristics of the future users in the process of the automatic generation of electronic content, like translations, text, etc.
The proposed methods and systems offer the capability for a more target-oriented positioning of advertisements with the possible search objects by taking into account the characteristic features of the target group, using these objects, as well as a more detailed approach to the price formation effort when presenting the advertisement with the searched object depending on the frequency of the visits by users who are members of the group of people, targeted by the advertisement message.
The methods and systems offered may be used for the creation of intelligent systems for evaluation of the incoming information flows on the basis of the characteristic features of its creators and/or users and vice-versa—after a statistical analysis of the incoming information flow to find its creators and/or users by default. In addition, via the present invention, intelligent systems may generate an automatic content, consistent with the characteristics of its possible users.